I Don't Give A
by DrendeSalkash
Summary: Naruto and Sakura get into a big fight, and both end up hurt. Has Naruto truly given up, and will Sakura try to mend what she needs to? rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:If i owned naruto, do you honestly think I'd write it's fan-fiction?

I Don't Give A...

"I don't give a fuck what you think!" screamed Naruto as his temper flared higher. He and Sakura had been arguing for a few minutes now, and it looked like it wasn't going to end pretty for either of them.

"And what would make me think that this isn't just something you'd say just to piss me off more!? Huh? Not caring what I think. That's like saying you don't care about Sasuke!" she yelled back at the young blond man.

Naruto didn't answer her verbally. Instead he reached into his orange and black jacket and pulled out a hitai-ite and threw it against the wall. "Proof enough for ya!?" he yelled.

Everyone in the room just stared. They knew exactly what that was and who it had belonged to, what it meant to both people arguing. The fact that Naruto would toss it away meant more than he was just pissed. It meant he had given up as well.

"All you ever did was pine over the fact _he_ was gone. You never cared about anything else as long as it lead to trying to get him back. Instead of focusing on getting the one back, you should have tried keeping this one here," he said calmly, a defeated look on his face. He walked towards the door and had it opened before he turned around. "Thank you," was all he said before the door shut behind him.

The pink-haired medic walked over towards the fallen hitai-ite and made it halfway before collapsing in a heap, sobs wracking her body. The male ninja in the room shifted uncomfortably as the kunoichi tried to soothe their friend. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Naruto barely had the door closed before tears started to make their way down his whiskered face. He didn't want anyone else to see that argument, but everything just went out of control. It started with a few sarcastic remarks and snowballed into hell after that.

_(Flashback)_

"Ah, it's so good to get to relax once in awhile," Sakura said as she stretched out languorously across a very comfortable reclining armchair.

"Yeah, it's so what we needed," Ino added as she too stretched out only in the corner of a couch.

"It's so troublesome to have so many missions so close together," Shikamaru added as he sat down next to the blond, who was followed on the other side by Chouji. Miraculously Chouji was not munching on a bag of chips though he did have a small bag of M&Ms. Others in the room also included Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Shino, Tenten, and Naruto.

"Baa-chan sure knows how to run us ragged!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat on the floor beside Sakura's chair. He leaned back and slightly rested his head against her leg.

"Yes she does, but she does it for the good of the village," Shino added almost too quietly.

"Yeah, but running so many missions like that exhausted poor Akamaru," Kiba said. He was sitting next to Hinata, at an angle to Shino, Lee, and Tenten. It was only a few days ago that Akamaru collapsed from exhaustion and since then he had clung onto Hinata more then usual.

"So what kinda missions has everyone been doing lately?" Tenten asked as she leaned on Lee. "Lee, Neji, and I mostly have been doing escort missions."

"Yes, and the last two were very difficult to handle. If not for luck, hard work, and great teamwork we might not have completed them at all," Lee added as he leaned slightly into Tenten as well.

"W-we mostly did reconnaissance missions," Hinata said. She had been getting better at not stuttering around Naruto lately, although none but Neji had figured out it was because of the time she had been spending with Kiba. She started to like him almost as much as Naruto, and she felt more comfortable around the scruffy ninja.

"She's kept us doing patrol about everyday," said Shikamaru. "The only bad thing about it has been the fact that there's been hardly a cloud in the sky. It was such a drag."

"Twice in the past week we had to deal with escaped nin from the prison. They were not easy. And they smelled really bad," Ino said, crumpling her nose on the last comment.

"What have you and Sakura-chan been doing on missions Naruto-kun?" Lee asked. They both lowered their eyes at this.

"She's had us doing missions that might lead to information on Him or Akatsuki," Naruto said. No one questioned who Him was. They all knew it meant Sasuke, a taboo subject to bring up unless mentioned first by them two. And Akatsuki was almost as taboo.

"Are you guys getting along with Sai any better?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but he still reads those damn books! You have to interact with people to see how they are, not read it from some damn self help book!" Naruto whined.

Sakura bopped him on the head. "At least he's trying to learn something from a book, unlike some people i hang out with," Sakura told him.

"I read more than people think I do Sakura-chan," he said, his face that of a pouting child.

"Really, like what?" Kiba asked, a huge grin on his face.

"I wonder if Sasuke-kun is reading any books while he's out there," Sakura said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Who cares if he's reading anything while he's with Orochimaru," Naruto started as he stood up to look at her. "I..."

"I care!" she said before he could even start his second sentence. "And you should too!"

"Why should I care about whether or not he's reading with that snake bastard?" he said, his voice rising a little.

"Because he's your friend and you should care about whether or not he's being educated in something besides jutsu," she said raising her voice to just above his.

"It's not like he didn't know enough when he left Sakura. And I can guarantee all he's learning is how to get more powerful!" said the blonde, his hands beginning to tremble in anger.

"Is that all you can think of him? And I thought you were his friend!" she said, her voice on the breaking line of a yell and a scream.

"I don't give a fuck what you think!" screamed Naruto as his temper...

_(End Flashback)_

That argument had long been waiting to erupt, ever since Naruto fought Orochimaru and hurt Sakura with Kyuubi's power. He just didn't want it to be around all his friends. That just made it worse. 'Why does this shit keep happening to us?' he thought as he made his way home.

It was to be one of the longest nights of his life as he thought about how much Sakura was hurt by his actions once again...

* * *

A/N: I wanted to keep them in the basic outline of their original character, so if you feel like they're ooc then bite me, or not cause that would hurt, lol. anyways, hope you like it. chapter 2 will be out when i feel like putting it out, but imma try for within the next 2 weeks. maybe i won't be too lazy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or left a story alert. Reading those reviews made me, embarrassingly, giddy like a school girl with a crush. If not for so many so soon, i doubt i'd have gotten this done so soon.

"Man, why'd they have to break down in front of us?" muttered the shadow user. "So troublesome."

"That's cruel Shikamaru!" Ino screeched in his ear.

Team Ten was on their way to the Hokage Tower after escorting a sobbing Sakura back home. Tsunade needed to know about their breakdown and everyone unanimously voted them because they had Shikamaru and Ino was Sakura's best friend.

"At least they didn't blow up at each other while on a mission. That would have been very bad," said the husky ninja. His brow furrowed as he thought of the ramifications if they had been on a mission.

"Don't even go there Chouji. The thought alone would make even the strongest of men shudder," Ino said shooting him a hard glance.

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks after Ino's remark. "This wouldn't cause the strongest of men to shudder Ino. It caused him to break," he said, his eyes downcast at the thought of their broken friends.

Chouji and Ino stopped and looked a their genius friend. They couldn't bring themselves to acknowledge that simple truth...

Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all walked together towards the Hyuuga compound to discuss the news break with Neji. None of them spoke as they meandered along the street. That is until a certain reader of certain book happened to see them from where he was sitting.

"You guys look like beginners at the academy and someone hid your practice kunai," Kakashi said as he closed his book. He studied their faces as they tried to avoid looking at him, none of them wanting to tell him what happened. Finally Shino broke the silence.

"Kakashi-san, you need to know that Sakura and Naruto have been in an argument," he told him, his demeanor somber.

"Oh? Did she punch him like always or did he manage to talk himself out of it?" he asked.

"It was not one of those arguments," replied the bug-user.

"N-n-naruto took Sasuke's hitai-ite a-and threw it away," Hinata added, stuttering over some words. "He said she s-should have focused on him instead of Sasuke."

"It's that serious?" he said that to himself more than to them. He turned his attentions back to them. "Tell me...

* * *

"...everything," Tsunade said as she leaned forward onto her desk.

"What's more to say. Naruto broke down after that threw away Sasuke's headband. He left after that and Sakura cried so hard she had to be carried home by Chouji," Shikamaru explained. Chouji nodded along side to affirm this.

"Tsunade-sama, this is horrible. For both of them. They were getting so close to each other and for this to happen, it's just horrible!" Ino added.

"It is horrible that this happened, but it was going to happen sooner or later," Tsunade told them. The confused looks on their faces on Chouji and Ino showed they didn't understand yet; Shikamaru only nodded in consent.

"What do you mean by that Tsunade?" Shizune asked, finally letting herself into the conversation.

"A person can only take so much before they breakdown. Most people would have broke down after only two, maybe three years. That's every two to three years. It's been fifteen years and Naruto only now broke down? No wonder you're confused about it. You see Naruto as the unstoppable, unbreakable force of nature. Physically that might actually be true. Emotionally he was as a fractured window, and the argument with Sakura was the pebble that broke it," she told them and leaned back into her chair. They nodded heir heads in understanding as the whole of it was finally made clear.

* * *

"I was hoping they would make it far enough together not to have this happen. Seems as though my hopes are dashed again," Kakashi said as he leaned back against the tree.

They told him everything, from the start with them gathering together till they met him. He too had known that Naruto would break and soon, he just wanted it to be later and not with Sakura being the one straw too many. He would visit Naruto in the morning and see what could be done to help him; Sakura he would visit afterwards. Right now he just wanted to reflect and ponder why so many bad things had to happen to his students.

* * *

Huddled in the corner, the person sobbed muttering to themself. "Naruto..." said the person through a choked sobbed. Sakura's mother could only watch helplessly as her daughter, broken and crying, mentally beat herself up.

A/N2: I wanted to focus more on the other people in the room for this short chapter so I could include Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi sooner. Leave a review, cause hopefully it'll make me write sooner like all those others did, lol. seriously though, i didn't expect to even have this begun until at least near thursday!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to all those who've reviewed and read the story. also to orionpax09 for their story _Rebirth_. if it hadn't been for the way they had a certain major handle a certain redhead, i don't think i would have written this chapter at all until next week at the earliest.

* * *

Sniffle. Snuffle. Whimper. These were all the sounds Sakura had made for the past three days besides the occasional sorry and Naruto. That is, if you couldn't read her mind. Unfortunately she could. Well, as best as anyone can read ones own mind.

"'_I'm such a bitch. I've been acting like a rotten cunt to him; it's no surprise he got fed up with me. Why did I have to be such a fucking bitch!?_'" was the usual thought process when she was mentally coherent. More often than not she couldn't get even make it to a rational thought. Needless to say she was harder on herself than others were. Like they could tell; she wouldn't see anybody other than her mother and only that because her mother had a key to her bedroom.

"Sakura, sweetheart, it's been three days since your argument with Naruto. Won't you at least come eat something?" her mother asked through the door. She so desperately wanted to help her daughter, to help her through this self-loathing and depression. She wanted to help so badly it...

* * *

...hurt. Yes it hurt him to do that, and even more to know that she was feeling hurt because he said to hell with it. His heart broke in two the moment the thought had crossed his mind, into 4 when he threw the headband, and so forth until it felt like all that was left was dust it felt so torn. He could only blame himself for his own anguish, and hers.

* * *

"So do you think it'll work?" asked Ino as she sipped her drink. everyone that was present during the argument was there, discussing Tsunade's plan to get Naruto and Sakura to forgive each other. It wasn't the smartest of plans, or the nicest, but it was an effective one.

"It's not so much of will it work, but do we want to put them through this. After all they've been through, is it fair? Is it fair for us to meddle?" asked Tenten, stirring her drink with a straw.

"I don't like anymore than the rest of you do, but it's the most effective thing we could think of on such short notice. You all disagreeing now is just more troublesome," Shikamaru said as he raised hi glass to take a sip.

"We may have agreed to it, but that doesn't mean we have to like it." said, surprisingly, Shino loudly.

"Can anyone explain to me again how this is supposed to work? I mean, just how is it gonna get them to make up with each other?" Kiba asked as he raised a slice of roasted pork to his mouth.

"When locked in a room long enough with someone, especially when you have problems with that person, you tend to open up more. At least that's how Hokage-sama explained it," Chouji added as he too took a slice of roasted pork.

"Do not forget the part of how we get them in the locked room," added Lee. "We must tell them that the other is badly hurt and in the hospital. It is a good thing that Tsunade-sama will have a whole floor cleared for this purpose."

"Y-yes, but it's lying to them that most of us don't like about this plan," Hinata added. She was the most fervent about using another plan. She did not like lying to Naruto.

"Yeah, but we all agreed to help in some way. My only question is, who wants to lie to who?" Shikamaru questioned the group. They all looked away.

"I-I-I will tell Sakura-san," Hinata said after a few minutes had passed. Everyone looked at her. "I wil do it. Maybe then she might believe it to be true."

"If that's the case then the only viable option to tell Naruto about Sakura would be Ino," Shikamaru added.

"WHAT!? Why me?" she yelled after spewing her drink onto the table.

"Because besides Naruto, you're her closest friend," retorted the genius.

"I am so asking Tsunade-sama for S class pay," she muttered to herself.

"When do we put the plan into action?" asked Chouji. He had stopped eating.

"Tomorrow. We start tomorrow," said the lazy genius. "Tomorrow..."

* * *

A/N:if you're wondering why this took longer than the last chapter to come out than look no further than the word procrastination. yup, i was being lazy and just relaxing. anyways, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm planning on finishing this within 2-3 chapters. maybe i might make it a good story by then, lol


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we certain it'll work?" asked Kiba as he sat down in a chair. Shikamaru sat next to him, both facing a doorway to one of the hospital's rooms. It was empty.

"Yes, but the timing has to be right. First Hinata must tell Sakura that Naruto tried to commit suicide and is now in the hospital before he could do anything stupid. This should play on her fear that she caused it and get her to come here. Also Hinata will be telling her that he asked for her, which will also help to get her here. When she does get here, we'll lock her in the room. That's when Ino tells Naruto about Sakura being in the hospital. Even after their argument, he should come running without a second thought. We get him in the room and lock them both in forcing them to be alone and talk. Of course we'll place seals on the windows so they can't escape that way, and the door once we get them both in it. Timing is the key to this. If Ino tells Naruto too soon we won't be ready to place the seals," he explained as he cracked his knuckles in boredom.

"Yeah, but will they actually get over their selves, or will it just be a flop. We both know they have a tendency to be very hardheaded when it comes to the other," Kiba said as he too cracked his knuckles.

"If it doesn't work within 3 days, we'll let them out and say sorry and hopefully not have our asses kicked by both of them. Hopefully it will work," Shikamaru added as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah. Let's just hope they can get over themselves long enough to see that they need each other," Kiba added looking at his watch.

* * *

Hinata knocked on Sakura's front door and immediately Sakura's mom answered the door. She gave her a polite bow and asked to come inside.

"You here to check on Sakura right?" she asked as she led Hinata to a flight of stairs.

"Yes ma'am. And to talk to her about Naruto. It's very important I talk to her face to face though," Hinata said. She had steeled herself to this the night before. It was harder than killing a man.

"That boy caused this. But the thing is, I don't know if I should track him down and kill him for hurting my little girl or hug him for going through so much and still being human enough to break down and cry. I know he must be crying. As much as Sakura's told me how much he likes her, I know it. And being ninja you'd think something like that wouldn't effect either of them. They can hide their emotions so well," she said as they reached the landing and Sakura's door.

"The life of a ninja is hard ma'am. Sometimes the only way for us to survive is to hold in our emotions. Even we break down, though hopefully to our friends and not in front of our enemies. And he's had ir harder than any of us," the pale eyed heiress said.

"Hm. I guess you're right," she said as she stood there at the door. "Even ninjas are human."

"Some more than others," Hinata whispered to herself quietly as Sakura's mom knocked on the door.

"Sakura, one of you friends is here. I'm gonna let her in, is that ok?" she asked as she opened the door. She let Hinata in and closed the door.

Hinata stepped into the room and immediately saw that things were indeed very bad for Sakura, and that maybe the plan was not a good idea. She shook that thought out of her mind and stepped closer to Sakura, who was huddled on the bed in a fetal position. She sat down next to her.

"Sakura, you poor dear, look at you. You're even messed up about this then we thought," she said softly, moving strands of Sakura's straggly hair out of the way.

"Hinata," Sakura whispered, almost inaudible. "What did I do wrong?" she said after a moment. It was almost a sob.

"You did nothing wrong Sakura. Sometimes bad things just happen to good people. He felt so horrible about all this he even tried to kill himself," she said, the lie easily rolling off her tongue. Even the hardest of ninjas would have been shocked. And shocked Sakura was, but for a different reason.

"He did what!?" she asked sitting up. The look on her face almost made Hinata lose her will.

"Tsunade-sama asked me and Kiba to check on him last night. When we got to his apartment he had already finished writing the note and had the kunai at his throat. If Kiba would have been a second slower than Naruto wouldn't be here now," she said as she held the distraught young woman's hand, rubbing it soothingly. "We only just got time to see how he was doing when he asked me to come and tell you he wants to see you."

At that last statement Sakura's eyes shot wide open. He wanted to see her? She couldn't puzzle out why, but if he did really want to see her she would go. Anything for him.

"Where is he now Hinata?" she asked, a new resolve in her voice.

"He's in the hospital right now. Tsunade-sama waned him there to keep an eye on him. Shikamaru and Kiba are there watching over him right now. If you hurry, they'll let you in to see him before Neji and Lee take over at watch. They're not supposed to let anyone in to see him after the watch change," she said as she stood up and checked her watch.

Sakura stood up and immediately made her way to the door. Naruto wanted to see her and if she didn't make it in time she wouldn't be able to until too late. She had to hurry. "Thank you Hinata!" she yelled and disappeared out the door.

Hinata flopped on the bed in relief. So far so good, as far as the plan was concerned. She just hoped it worked out in the end.

* * *

Neji and Lee walked over to Shikamaru and Kiba. Neji's Byakugan was activated.

"Is she on her way yet?" Kiba asked a little impatiently. His foot tapped a furious beat to show his impatience.

"Yes. Haruno-san is on her way. It is time for you two to be on your way. We're ready to do our part. Now hurry, she is moving quicker than anticipated," said the stoic looking man.

"All right. We'll make sure she knows what floor to come too," Shikamaru said as he made his way to the elevator, followed quickly by Kiba. "Just don't be too long in letting her inside."

"We will not Shikamaru-san," Lee added as he took his position by the doorway. Neji stood on the other side. They were ready.

* * *

"Let me make it on time," Sakura whispered to herself as she finally approached the hospital doors. She barely got inside when she saw Kiba and Shikamaru step out of the elevator. They hadn't seen her yet when she rushed towards them shouting. "Kiba! Shikamaru!"

They made their way towards her as she rushed towards them. She was out of breath when they finally met.

"Is he doing ok? Is he alright? What happened?" she asked rapidly.

"It's ok Sakura, he's fine. Nothing happened to him really. We think your argument with each other just made him so depressed he just wanted the pain to go away," Shikamaru said. Her eyes downcast almost immediately at this. _'Troublesome_,' thought the lazy man.

"Does he really want to see me?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"He did ask Hinata to go get you," said Kiba, "but I don't think Neji and Lee will let you in. Tsunade said not to let anyone in. She only let Hinata in so Naruto could tell her to get you."

She looked down at the floor again before immediately looking at Kiba with the most determined eyes he'd ever seen. "I'll just have to make them let me in to see him," she said as she made her way to the elevator.

"They're on the fourth floor," Kiba said as it opened. "Just don't do anything stupid!"

"I did once already. I'm not about to do it again!" she said as the door closed.

He turned towards Shikamaru. "I think it's gonna work just fine," he said and walked towards the exit. _'Oh_ _yes'_ he thought before his brain waves shifted towards his soon-to-be girlfriend, a certain pale-eyed princess.

* * *

She stepped into the hallway and immediately saw Neji and Lee standing next to a door. _'It_ _must_ _be_ _that_ _one_,' she thought and rushed towards them.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" Lee asked, his face a perfect look of surprise.

"I have to see him guys. Let me through," she said.

"Why should we go against Hokage-sama's orders and let you in Haruno-san?" asked Neji. He played his part well.

"Because if you don't I'm going to break everything in your fucking body!" she said, rage crossing her features. "Now let me through!"

"I should break every bone in your body, Haruno-san, especially for what you did to him. So do not threaten me for it will not work," he sneered, the contempt in his voice almost too real. They stared each other down.

Lee finally broke the silence that started to drag on. "Neji-kun, let her through. It is obvious she will not hurt Naruto-kun any further than has already been done," he said as he placed a hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder. Neji looked at him, than back to Sakura, and finally back to Lee.

"All right," he said and opened the door for her. "Just don't screw up this time."

Relief washed over her features. "I won't," she said as she stepped into the room. "I promise."

"I know you won't," Neji said. As soon as she passed through doorway he immediately turned and chopped her on the neck knocking her out cold. Lee caught her before she hit the ground.

"You can come out now Tenten," Neji said as Lee put Sakura on the bed.

"It's about damn time you guys," she said as she stepped out fanning herself. "It was friggin' hot in there!"

"That's not our fault Tenten-san," Lee said stepping towards them. She was indeed sweating bullets.

"Well, it doesn't matter. What matters now is that you guys get the hell out so I can get her into a medical gown. Don't want you all peeping at a naked girl!" she said teasingly. Neji just humphed and walked out dragging Lee with him. Phase Three of the plan was now complete.

A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. i was being lazy for the most part, but there were some b-days i had to worry about in there too. well, leave a review if you want, if not, eh. not like i really care about that at all. although you get a cookie if you leave a review over 200 words. hell you do that and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you, lol. oh, and if you spot any mistakes or such that just irks you, make sure to leave it in the review too. im a big OCD case when it comes to spelling. don't bother with the commas though, we don't get along to well, lol


	5. Chapter 5

**_this is dedicated to ComboBreaker for pointing out one of my flaws in my writing style and to twin083 for pointing out a spelling error_**

Naruto walked down a nameless street. Well, he just didn't bother with it's name. He hadn't bothered with a lot of things since his and Sakura's argument. He remembered the following morning when Kakashi stopped by to offer a few encouraging words. He didn't even bother to give his sensei acknowledgement that he was there. The same thing happened with Shizune later that afternoon. The pain he felt at hurting Sakura that way drowned out all his senses, numbed all his thoughts of anything else. He continued to walk.

"If you keep walking like that Naruto you'll end up falling into a hot springs and catching a cold!" someone screamed right in Naruto's ear. He barely bothered to turn his head and see Ino.

"What do you want Ino?" he asked as he plodded along.

"I don't want anything. Tsunade just wanted you to know that Sakura's in the hospital and she's asking for you," Ino said with an air of indifference. She tried to make it sound like it was no big deal, but in truth, lying like this was gnawing her up inside. The look on Naruto's face only made it worse. It was as if no blood had ever been in his face it went so pale.

"Wha..." the questioned died in his mouth.

"Yeah. She felt so bad about your argument she tried to kill herself. Like you would still care though," she said with contempt oozing into every word. She didn't have to act much for that, but the look on his face made her hurt inside none-the-less. This part was crucial though. She had to make him feel guilty for it to have a chance to work.

"What floor's she on?" he asked as he hung his head.

"Fourth floor room..." was as far as she got before he was gone faster than anything ever. "Good luck Naruto," she whispered to herself as she walked on.

* * *

Neji knocked on the door as he deactivated his Byakugan. It opened enough to show Tenten's face. "He's coming faster than anticipated. Much faster than anything Lee or Gai could hope to achieve through normal means," he said.

"Shit. I'm just about done, but if he's moving that fast you'll have to stall," she said, her face scrunching. Neji nodded in agreement before she shut the door. Lee looked at him and nodded as well. they knew it might take force to keep Naruto out, they just didn't know if they were enough to keep him out.

* * *

Naruto burst onto the fourth floor and scanned for any signs of activity, spotting Neji and Lee after his third scan. He wasted no time in making his way to them.

"Let me in now," he said when he got there.

"I am sorry my friend, but we cannot let you in now," Lee said shaking his head. "Tsunade-sama has said only one person at a time and Tenten is in there right now. you will have to wait until she comes out."

"I'm going in now and you're not going to stop me," he growled, taking a step forward.

"Tch. Knew he was going to be the more troublesome of the two," Shikamaru said as he stepped out from the shadows with Kiba.

"We're sorry about this Naruto. It's for your own good," Neji said as he walked behind him. Naruto tried to move, but found that Shikamaru had already used his shadow bind. '_What's going on?_' was the last thought through his mind before it went black.

* * *

A/N:sorry my friends for such a long, long wait between my chapters. most of i was due to laziness, about 2/3 of it. the rest was lack of Internet access. Well anyways, sorry for it being short but what can you expect?


	6. Chapter 6The End

**_This final chapter is dedicated to those who've read my story. whether you like it or not, at least you read it._**

It was dark. Not an all encompassing darkness, but at that moment Sakura didn't care. She wanted to find Naruto and make sure he was ok. She sat up and looked around before finally noticing she was in a hospital gown. 'How did I get into a hospital gown?' she thought as she swung her legs over the edge and put her feet on the floor. She remembered more as she walked to turn on the lights. She remembered Hinata telling her about Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru, Neji and Lee. They must have knocked her out and did this, but they wouldn't have put the gown on her. They must have had either Ino or Tenten involved as well, or even both. She flicked on the lights.

"Mmmm...five more minutes ero-sennin," she heard from across the room. Her head snapped so fast in that direction it popped. Naruto was in here with her in a set-up their friends obviously orchestrated. She moved to beside the bed he was on and shook his shoulder. He had been put in a gown as well.

"Wake up Naruto," she said as she shook him harder.

"Huh...? What's going on Sakura-chan?" he said sleepily before realizing who he was with. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright? Ino told me you were here and I rushed over to make sure you were ok and that nothing was wrong because I felt so bad about the other day and I was," he said before Sakura placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Naruto, nothing's wrong with me. Our friends set us up to get us alone I think. Hinata came to my house and said the same thing about you," she explained to him.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, a glum look on his face.

"I guess we're supposed to talk to each other or they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting us alone," she said sitting down next to him. A few moments passed in silence before either made to start the conversation they both knew was needed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I know it seemed like I didn't care about Sasuke's well being, but I do care. Sometimes it feels like that all I do is care. But it hurts when it seems like all you care about is Sasuke. It's like you never see me at all. I made the promise of a lifetime that I would bring Sasuke back to you, but this promise feels like it's the one that's going to break me in two," he said. The pain he felt was almost palpable.

Tears welled up behind Sakura's eyes. Her heart felt like it was trapped in a vice. She had caused this to him? And he hadn't broken sooner? She was breaking from it and all he did was touch the tip of the iceberg.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I never knew you felt like this. If I had known this was how you felt sooner, maybe the entire argument could have been avoided. I don't know. But you should never feel like I don't care about you because I do. Sometimes it feels like that's all I do," she said embracing him. She poured all her feelings into this one hug hoping he could see she needed him as much as he needed her.

"Sakura," he whispered in her ear before pulling back. He took one look in her eyes before moving in and placing his lips upon hers. He felt like he was in heaven as he felt her soft lips on his. She felt like her lips were made for just this moment, like no other moment in time could possibly exist after this perfect moment. They broke their kiss after a few moments.

"That was nice," Sakura said smiling widely.

"That was better than nice," Naruto said correcting her.

"Definitely," she added giggling. He looped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned on him, each basking in the other. After a few moments like this Naruto finally spoke.

"I think it's about time we got outta here and talked to our friends. They should know we're ok now," he said.

"They deserve more than just that. They should get a punch in the face for the way they tricked us," she said, a demented gleam in her eye. They stood up and made their way to the door and tried to open it, only to find it was locked. They both got an eye twitch.

"They locked us in?" they said simultaneously. "I wonder for how long?" Sakura pondered.

"Well, they left us all alone in a locked room for who knows how long, and I say we make the most of it," Naruto said giving her a wink.

"Pervert," she said punching him in the arm before pulling him in for a kiss...

"I wonder what's going on in there," Kiba asked fidgeting. It was his, Hinata's, and Lee's turns at standing watch. "Can you check with your Byakugan Hinata?"

"Y-yes," she said and activated it. About five seconds later her face went beet red and a small bit of blood started running out of her nose before she fell over. Kiba and Lee rushed to her to see what was wrong. She came out of her stupor not long after.

"What did you see in there Hinata?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"Th-they're.... th-they're doing..." she tried to get out but her face flushed again.

"What? What is they're doing?" he asked again. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"They're doing what?" he yelled as his face grew red. Hinata could only nod, her face flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's finally over. yup, it's done. now get off my lawn! im just messing with ya. well, it's done,so there's no us laying around here unless you want to leave a review. i'd appreciate it if you did, but whether or not if you do, it's pointless to ask you. well, cya at my next tale


End file.
